


White Carnations

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Mother's Day, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For pure love, innocence, and remembrance of the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Carnations are the traditional flower of Mother's Day, no matter where you are! I also learned on Thursday last week that, in Japan, white carnations are typically used by people who have lost their mother, or do not have one. 
> 
> To add to it, here is a sad headcanon I have: Akashi likes to visit his mother's grave on Mother's Day, her birthday and (occasionally) his birthday to talk to her and catch her up on events in his life. Especially on Mother's Day, it makes him both uncharacteristically emotional and child-like. 
> 
> With those powers combined I have created: a sad Mother's Day fanfiction! :D Enjoy!

_"Mama," Seijuurou whispered to his mother as they sat in the parlor reading together, "what's your favorite flower?"_

_Shiori thought for a moment and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. After a while, a soft smile settled onto her face and she looked lovingly down to her son. "My favorite flowers are carnations," she mused, "Especially the white and red ones. I think they're beautiful."_

_Seijuurou, pleased with his mother's answer, hummed and went back to reading. "Okay."_

_"Why did you ask, my little prince?" Shiori questioned softly and brushed Seijuurou's bangs from his eyes. "Are you doing something at school with flowers this week?" She didn't recall any such event coming up, but then again her son did like to keep school projects to himself, so perhaps that was the case._

_"No Mama." Seijuurou looked up from his book and gave his mother a look of exasperation (which he learned from the butler). "Sunday is Mother's Day and I want to get you flowers. Papa said he would help."_

_Shiori's eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled brightly and her whole face brightened. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to get me flowers. You do enough for me already, and I appreciate what you do."_

_Seijuurou frowned and closed his book. "I **want** to do it, Mama," he insisted in the most adult voice a six-year-old could manage, "So pretend you didn't hear me ask you what your favorite flower was."_

_Shiori laughed quietly and shook her head. "Alright. I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard you mention my favorite flower before."_

Picking gently at the single white carnation in the small vase, Seijuurou sighed. It had been eleven years since he'd had that conversation with his mother, and for some reason the memory always came back on Mother's Day. Perhaps it was because her favorite flowers were carnations; or that every time he visited someone had replaced the white carnation in the vase.

He sighed and smiled sadly down to the picture in front of the gravestone as he took a seat beside it. Shiori looked so happy in the photo, it was hard to imagine that was only three months before she got sick. "Happy Mother's Day..."

"Father has started leaving more often. He says I can take care of myself, and that he needs space." He frowned just slightly as he leaned against the cold stone and closed his eyes. "I don't particularly understand where he's coming from; all he does when he's home is lock himself in his office and ignore me anyway." It wasn't like it was unusual; Masaomi tended to favor ignoring his son over spending time with him. Seijuurou couldn't even remember the last time they had both been in the same room for more than a few hours.

"Oh, you will be happy to know I'm getting along with my former teammates again. Kuroko has found a new partner; though I can't say he's much smarter than Aomine is, even if his skills are impressive." He chuckled softly at the thought of Taiga--the last time they had seen each other was at Tetsuya's birthday party, and for some reason he had gotten offended over the comment about his obvious lack of intelligence. "He is a very kind person, though, I think you would like him."

Seijuurou paused and looked up at the nearby tree. "Ah, speaking of people you would like... I didn't get the chance to tell you that I have a boyfriend now." He breathed out, almost nervously, and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight that poked through the leaves as the clouds that had been covering it passed. "I've told you about Shintarou a few times; he's the one I spent most of my time with in middle school."

He took another few minutes, as if playing out what his mother would have said to him in his head, then continued on, "I can't say I was expecting that development in our relationship, but I am very happy with him. I wish you could have met him, he is such a caring and wonderful person. He tries to mother me sometimes, but I think he's just concerned, and it's endearing."

"I don't think I will tell father yet." He whispered and shook his head. "I don't think he would take to my preferences very well, and it would just lead to an unwanted argument." The last time he had brought up a dissenting preference to what Masaomi had wanted for him, he was thoroughly reprimanded and called a 'little devil'; he could only imagine the insults that would be slung if he ever came out as gay. "Regardless, it is a very fulfilling relationship. I hope to make it last as long as possible."

"It seems I have also made friends with Shintarou's current point guard." Deciding to get off the topic of his love life, he figured his mother would have wanted to hear about the new friends he had made. He was interested in talking about them, anyway. "Takao-kun is a very kind boy, and despite our differences, he has made an effort to understand how I do things, and I have done the same for him." It has lead to some interesting scenarios, to say the least. There was never a dull moment with Kazunari around.

"...Kuroko and the others send their best wishes, and I have gotten many requests for them to meet you." Seijuurou finally mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. "I haven't told them yet... Every time I go to do it, my nerves get the best of me and I leave it for another day." He hadn't even told Shintarou yet. It was almost as though he was afraid to tell people about it; he worried about their reactions, and he didn't want their pity.

He closed his eyes yet again as he felt tears begin to form, and lowered his head just in case someone started to walk past him. As much as he tried to hold it back, he couldn't stop the tears from leaking out and slipping silently down his cheeks. "I miss you, mother..."


End file.
